


with your last cigarette you would quit me too

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Addiction, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: josh smokes.tyler hates it.





	with your last cigarette you would quit me too

**Author's Note:**

> title from [idle](https://youtu.be/h6DfKoWgwJc)

josh smokes. 

tyler hates it. he hates the smell, hates the feeling of it in his lungs, hates how it poisons josh’s body. 

bringing it up does nothing. josh shrugs it off and says that he’s cutting down on how many cigarettes per day he smokes. tyler still finds empty packs in the trash. 

“don’t you want me to keep smoking?” josh says one day on the fire escape, when tyler is sitting next to him and breathing through his mouth and trying not to think about how many cigarette butts have fallen into the alley. “isn’t that what bad boys do, in the movies?”

“i guess.” tyler mumbles. he breathes through his mouth and tries not to cry. 

“admit it, it’s kind of hot.” smoke flows out of josh’s mouth along with his words. he’s smirking, and it would be hot if tyler didn’t know what it was doing to josh’s body. 

josh cups tyler’s face with one hand and kisses him. tyler shakes beneath josh’s touch and kisses him back. 

it escalates to josh pushing tyler against the wall of their apartment building, still-lit cigarette pressing into tyler’s skin, burning, hurting. 

tyler doesn’t bring it up. 

bringing it up does nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](https://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
